Changes
by charm18
Summary: The war is over. Draco is...nice? sort of anyway. What will happen when McGonagall decides to switch things around at Hogwarts to promote InterHouse Unity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A Few Changes.

A skinny teenager lay awake in the early hours of a Sunday morning pondering the day head. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in just under five hours, carrying with it the golden trio for their seventh and final year at the wizarding school.

I am not speaking of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, The-Chosen-One, hero of all for saving the magic world from the evil of a dark wizard. Our story circles around another teen, Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger. Known to most as the smartest witch of her age and a bit of a know it all. No one knew the Hermione that Harry and Ron did. The loyal friend who was always there for them. The girl who stayed up all night to insure they past their tests, the girl who just days ago had thrown her life to the winds to stand before an injured Harry as Lord Voldemort, terror of the wizarding world, threw curse after deadly curse at him. If it had not been for Hermione's presence of mind in the face of death Harry would not be returning to Hogwarts, the name of Potter would be dead while Lord Voldemort continued to gain power.

_Hermione fearlessly deflected Voldemort's curses, giving Harry time to recover enough to stand up. Voldemort grew angry at the distraction, throwing Killing curses at Hermione. _

"_You cannot kill me. I stand for the people you have murdered, the families you have destroyed, and for my best friend!" Hermione screamed fiercely. _

_She felt herself weakening but she could not let Harry die. An inhuman strength seemed to possess her, helping her, keeping her on her feet. _

"_Crucio!" Screamed Voldemort. _

_As Hermione writhed in pain he laughed, "you cannot stop me little mudblood. Your friend will die. I have waited too long. He will die NOW."_

_Voldemort stepped over Hermione, bearing down on Harry. With a final ounce of strength, Hermione pulled herself up, whispering the first thing that came into her head. _

"_No, Tom."_

_Voldemort stopped in his tracks. His horrible face contorted with anger and pain, he looked around at Hermione. The moment of hesitation gave Harry the chance to leap to his feet yelling "Avada Kedavra," his wand pointed straight at Voldemort's chest. _

_And then, the great dark wizard, horror of the wizarding world for so many years, fell, to a seventeen year old, in the graveyard of Tom Riddle, his father._

_. Hermione pulled herself up from the ground, still panting from the curse, to watch as Voldemort was thrown backwards to the ground, the light leaving his red eyes._

_And then something unspeakable happened. Out of Voldemort's fallen wand came first a teenage boy, by the name of Cedric Diggory. He looked around dazedly, as if wondering where he was. Hermione thought she must be dead and gone to heaven, What was happening? Next came an old muggle with a balding head. Hermione looked at Harry, suddenly realizing who must be next. _

_Lily and James Potter came forward, brilliant smiles on their faces. A strange white light seemed to emanate from the duo, obscuring them from Hermione's vision. As they drew nearer to their son, the light dimmed enough to reveal the scene. Harry stood before them, his face bloodied, his broken arm hanging at an odd angle, forgotten. Tears poured down his cheeks as he saw his parents. _

_Lily and James wordlessly drew their son into a tight embrace, letting the emotion of the moment speak for them. Hermione found she was sobbing uncontrollably as she watched the family reunite. _

Hermione thought of what had passed in the time since that night. All the people that Voldemort had killed were miraculously brought back to life. There were many other casualties of the war against Voldemort however. The wizarding world would take many years to rebuild itself after the destruction of that summer. Hermione frowned thoughtfully as she remembered another part of the fight in the graveyard.

_Hermione and Ron stood back-to-back, wands raised, as the Death Eaters closed in on them. Lucius Malfoy's snakelike voice cut through the sounds of fighting around them._

"_So this shall be the end of the mudblood Granger and her blood traitor friend. A pity, I am sure you would have been a great witch."_

_Just as he raised his wand to deliver the Killing curse, another Death Eater burst through the circle, knocking Lucius over. The man drew his wand, screaming curses right and left at the Death Eaters around them. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin soon appeared to fight back to the rest of the dark wizards surrounding Hermione and Ron. The man that had saved them grabbed Hermione's arm yelling, "Run you idiots, I'm saving you!"_

_Hermione gasped as she heard the voice behind the cloak and Death Eater mask, Draco Malfoy. _

_Draco pulled her and Ron away from the fight towards a huge gravestone to hide behind. When they were behind it, Hermione turned Draco. _

"_Why did you save us Malfoy?_

_He pulled his mask off for a moment, looking her straight in the eyes he said, " I figured out where my priorities are when I saw my father torture a child."_

_Before either of them could say another word, someone came around the gravestone, wand pointed at Hermione. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, her eyes maniacally gleaming through the Death Eater mask in the darkness. _

"_So, look at these three friends. I never would have thought it of Lucius Malfoy's son. He will be most pleased to hear of the developments. Perhaps I should save you from his punishments Draco, shall I kill you now or would you rather wait to be killed by your own father?"_

_As she said these words Hermione felt a hatred boiling up in her like never before. Before she could think her wand was drawn at Bellatrix. "Crucio!" She yelled. The Death Eater fell to the ground, twitching._

"_How DARE you?" Hermione felt herself screaming. "You killed Sirius, now you'll kill your own nephew? You are nothing but a monster!" _

_Just then Malfoy was knocked to the ground by a stunning spell, distracting Hermione from the Death Eater before her. Bellatrix got up, her eyes glittering malevolently. _

"_You will die first then Mudblood but I can't let you go without being taught to respect your superiors." Raising her wand pointed straight at Hermione's heart she screamed "Crucio!"_

_Pain wracked Hermione like nothing she had ever felt. It went on and on._

_Bellatrix finally let up the spell. She stood over Hermione, wand raised. "Now, you will die mudblood. Avada…"_

_Alas for Bellatri,x she had forgotten about a certain Ronald Weasley. Ron, his eyes flashing with anger at Hermione's prone form, screamed with all the strength he could muster, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Bellatrix looked at Ron for a split second, her eyes widened in surprise, and then she was dead. _

_Sparing Bellatrix barely a seconds thought, Ron knelt be Hermione._

" _Oh please don't be dead. You can't be dead." _

_Hermione heard his words as if from a far off place. The length of time she had been under the Cruciatus Curse had almost finished her. As Ron shook her she heard another voice, speaking words she did not know. As the voice finished speaking, she felt energy rush through her limbs again. Opening heavy eyes she saw Draco Malfoy standing over her, wand pointed at her face. Ron had killed Bellatrix but she would have died anyway if not for Malfoy's healing spell. _

Hermione looked at the clock beside her bed. It now read 7:03am. Sleeping was pointless now so she got and prepared for the day. By seven-thirty she was downstairs eating toast and reading the Daily Prophet that she still had delivered over the summer. Glancing over the front page announcing the capture of five more Death Eaters, Hermione searched through the paper for an article she knew would be in it. Sure enough, page three showed a photograph of Harry sitting between his parents, grinning from ear to ear. The caption under the photograph read THE GREAT MIRACLE OF OUR TIME. The article went on to explain what had happened when Lord Voldemort was killed. James Potter was quoted saying " when an evil as terrible as that of Voldemort is reversed, miracles can only be expected."

Articles of this type had appeared in the papers every day since the news of Voldemort's downfall. The magic world rejoiced, celebrating the freeing of their kind and return of the beloved witches and wizards they had lost.

Flipping through the rest of the Prophet, Hermione found a smaller article featuring a smiling picture of the Diggory family. The article read:

**A tearful Mrs. Diggory hugs her reunited son as she proclaims, "Thank Merlin for Harry Potter, I have my son back…"**

Hermione smiled absentmindedly, flicking through the rest of the article. After that was a small piece saying that Draco Malfoy had officially been pardoned for his Death Eater activity after testimony from many members of the Order of the Phoenix including that of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

**After the death of young Draco's father in the Final Battle many assumed that Draco would go after his father's killer, Remus Lupin. However, a startling calm Draco walked over to Mr. Lupin and shook his hand before looking disgustedly at his father's body and walking away.**

**We all wonder what took place to warrant the young Malfoy's reaction to Lucius' death; it was certainly a shock to all on battlefield that night. **

Hermione stared at the photograph accompanying the article of Draco and his mother in front of Malfoy Manor. From the smirk on his face no one could have known the change that had occurred within the former Death Eater. Hermione remembered his words of "getting his priorities right" as they hid behind the headstone. After waking up in the St. Mungo's Hospital next to Harry, Ron and many others from the battle there had not been much time to discuss Malfoy. Harry had been immediately reconciled with his parents upon his recovery and they were in the process of restoring their old home in Godric's Hollow. Ron's family was at home, still recovering from the aftermath of the battle. They had all been in it and miraculously come out alive.

As Hermione finished her toast and her paper off, she heard a tapping at the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl. Hermione let her in and gave her the last of the toast. Untying the letter, she saw her name in Harry's rather untidy scrawl across the front. Opening the letter she read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**I hope you have been able to rest the last couple of days. I have a bit but I am so excited to be back with mum and dad that I haven't nearly s much as they say I should have. Our house has been completely rebuilt thanks to dad's skill with carpentry spells and all the people who want to help us, its great!! Anyway, I'm writing you because my parents would like to see you before the Hogwarts Express leaves. I know you briefly met them at St. Mungos but honestly I think we were all too tired too remember much of it. They want to thank you for saving my life so many times during the battle, and Hermione I want to thank you for that too. You and I both know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, oh and Ron of course (he managed to kill that big Death Eater that was about to kill me when I broke my leg before you could help me fix it, don't know if you knew that), but it was you who stood in front of Voldemort, blocking curse after curse, I thought you were dead… well actually I thought we were both dead when I saw my parents at first. I'm not sure I could say any of that to your face; you know I'm not so great with expressing my emotions but I wanted you to understand how much I am grateful to you. Anyway, mum and dad would like to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at ten, and then we can apparate to platform 9 and ¾ before the train leaves. I'm sending an owl to Ron about it too so he should be meeting us there. Send an answer back with Hedwig when you get this. See you soon Hermione!**

**Love, **

**Harry **

Hermione felt a little teary while reading the letter. She could tell how happy Harry was with his parents. She strongly felt that no one had ever deserved that happiness more than him. Grabbing a piece of paper from her room she quickly wrote:

**Hi Harry!**

**I am so pleased to hear about your house, that's absolutely wonderful! Of course I would love to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. And Harry, I want you to know that we are all lucky to be alive after that night. I'm as grateful to you and Ron as you are to me. I don't know if Ron has told you but I'm grateful to someone else for saving my life that night as well. Draco Malfoy. I know I briefly told at St. Mungos but I don't think you know the full story; it's quite shocking what he did for me. See you in a few hours!**

**Love from,**

**Hermione**

Tying the letter onto Hedwig's foot, she gave her a quick pat on the head before opening the window once again to let the owl out.

Mrs. Granger came into the kitchen a few minutes later and Hermione explained her plans for later that morning.

Though the Grangers were Muggle dentists they were very proud of their daughter. They had been told of Voldemort and the fight against him so they were just as relieved as their daughter upon receiving the news that he was gone for good.

Mrs. Granger and her daughter spent a pleasant hour talking about the upcoming year over tea and bacon and eggs. At nine, Hermione went back upstairs to finish packing her school trunk, and at nine fifty-five she kissed her parents good-bye for the year before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing. The Granger's fireplace had been connected to the Floo Network for the summer to make it easier for Hermione to go places in the magical world.

Carefully stepping out of the fireplace, dragging her trunk behind her, she saw the Potters and Ron seated at a table a few feet away. Waving, she made her way over to them. Harry and Ron jumped to hug her. She saw a different look in their eyes from what had been there for the past few months. A look of contentment.

Hermione felt she would burst with happiness at the sight of her two friends. Safe and sound, unhurt by the horrors they had faced. Looking at them she suddenly realized what Dumbledore had meant when he talked of the power of love. It was what had had held them together through the war, the power that had saved their lives.

As Hermione hugged her best friends, the face of Draco Malfoy suddenly swam before her. A thought hit the girl as she remembered the look in his eyes that night in the graveyard, an emotion so strong she couldn't place. That was what had saved Draco Malfoy, why his soul had not been corrupted like his father's, why he had recoiled at the torture of an innocent child; it was the power to love.

Harry's parents stood behind the joyful threesome, smiling happily at the scene before them.

After the introductions had been made, Lily Potter threw her arms around Hermione.

"I cant thank you enough my dear. I truly can't." She whispered in the younger witch's ear.

Hermione grinned. "It's good to have you back Mrs. Potter."

"Oh please call me Lily. And Hermione, anything we can ever do to show you our gratitude. Never hesitate to ask."

"Thank you…Lily." Replied Hermione, touched.

James hugged Hermione too. Thanking her profusely for what she had done. Both seemed determined to prove their deep gratitude to her.

The five of them sat down to talk for a bit before leaving for King's Cross. Hermione found a kindred spirit in Lily. They were soon in a heated discussion over the pros and cons of various potion ingredients.

James shared an amused glance with the two boys before suggesting a quick trip to the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. The boys eagerly agreed and they left the two witches to their discussion.

Hermione rapidly became enthralled with Lily Potter. The older witch seemed to think in exactly the same way as her. Lily had been the top student in her year at Hogwarts as well. They happily chatted away about various potions and charms, barely noticing the boys leave. Lily gave Hermione some helpful tips about spells she would learn in the upcoming year.

Hermione was extremely grateful for the help. She had been chosen as Head Girl and she wasn't expecting the responsibility to make life any easier.

James and the boys returned to the Leaky Cauldron just as the two witches were beginning to think they would have to apparate to Kings Cross without them.

They arrived at the bustling platform scarcely a minute later. Hermione felt a thrill of excitement when she saw the brilliant red of Hogwarts Express materialize in front of her. Steam curling around it as students climbed aboard.

Ginny waved from the other side of the platform. Hermione saw Harry's parents smile discreetly at one another at the sight of the red head. Harry's eyes lit up as he ran to greet her before introducing the younger girl to his parents.

Hermione was shocked at the similarities between the two pairs as they stood talking. Ginny with her brilliant red hair and petite figure was strikingly similar to Lily and Harry was practically a carbon copy of his father save one thing. Those brilliant green eyes were his mother's alone.

Ron smiled to Hermione, obviously thinking the same thing. The two of them said good-bye to Harry's parents before climbing aboard the train, leaving Harry to finish introducing Ginny to his parents.

Hermione and Ron had some trouble finding a compartment, as they were almost the last people to get on the train. After stuffing their trunks into the last compartment, Hermione remembered she was supposed to meet in the prefects' compartment with the Head Boy before the prefects meeting. Looking at her watch she realized she was already late.

"Ron I've got to meet with the Heady Boy alright? I'll meet you at the prefects meeting." She said before dashing out of the door.

As Hermione made her to the front of the train she couldn't help but wonder who the Head Boy could possibly be. She _had_ assumed it would be Harry after everything he had done but Professor McGonagall had told her that while Harry was the obvious choice she decided it would be better to keep him out of the limelight a bit after everything. The professor had also explained that there was someone else who she felt needed the boost of confidence.

Hermione tried to think of else could be chosen. Her only logical answer was Ernie MacMillan, but why would he need a boost of confidence? Didn't he already have enough for the whole school?

By this time she had reached the prefect compartment. Taking a deep breath and smoothing her hair, she pushed open the door. To see….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Surprises.

Draco Malfoy was staring out of the window, a bored look on his face, a book open in his lap.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. DRACO MALFOY? Head Boy? It just didn't make sense. Before she could think of anything to say he turned around.

"Um, Granger? Uhh what are you doing here?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Was he being nice? He didn't look threatening, just curious. Should she bring up what had happened in the graveyard?

She cleared her throat. "Um hello Malfoy. I'm…I'm Head Girl. I uh take it you're Head Boy?"

He looked slightly surprised but not shocked. "Yes…I am."

"I see, well um I guess we're supposed to decide about patrolling schedules and things." Said Hermione uncertainly.

"Ok." Was Malfoy's only reply.

Hermione sat down opposite him and tried to think of what to say next. She couldn't believe what was happening. Did I just have a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy? She thought. Has he really changed? Should I thank him for saving my life? Maybe not, he probably doesn't want to be reminded. Oh bother.

Suddenly Malfoy spoke.

"Look Granger, I saved your life in that graveyard and I'm not a Death Eater but I'm still a Slytherin. I know we're not going to be best friends now or something, I mean you're a Gryffindor. I don't know how this whole thing is going to work."

Hermione was extremely confused by this outburst. At first he had sounded threatening but his tone of voice when he said, "I don't know how this whole thing is going to work" had sounded worried, almost anxious. She looked up at the blonde boy across from her. He was trying to look careless, that was obvious but Hermione could his heart wasn't in it. He had changed over the summer, somehow growing past the stuck up bully he had been before.

"I don't know either Malfoy. But I want to ask you this. Why should matter what house we're in. Don't try to give me that pureblood nonsense because I know you don't mean it and what's more it doesn't matter anymore. Voldemort is gone, he was the one that said muggle-borns were no good but he's gone. Those prejudices are falling into obscurity Malfoy; pretty soon they won't matter anymore. I know you can see that because if you couldn't you'd be dead or in Azkaban like your father. So look, I'm not saying we have to be friends but we have to at least be civil. We're Head Boy and Girl. We have to make an example for the rest of the school. So… truce?" She held out her hand expectantly.

Malfoy looked at her sharply for a minute then abruptly stuck out his hand.

"Alright Granger, truce…. But don't expect to be friends." He added after a moment.

"Also um Malfoy? I just wanted to say thanks. For… for what happened, you know, that night." Hermione couldn't feel right until she thanked him, even if he didn't want her to.

The blonde boy nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

The atmosphere in the compartment lightened considerably after that and they began to discuss patrolling schedules.

After deciding on a schedule for the other prefects they discussed classes that year. It turned out that they were interested in the same subjects. Hermione's favorite class was Arithmancy and apparently Malfoy's was too.

"… I mean it's a fascinating subject really, who would have thought..." Hermione was saying while Draco nodded away excitedly, when the door burst open to reveal most of the prefects. They were all chattering loudly until it registered that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were sitting across from eachother having a perfectly normal conversation, and not just that, it was _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!_ The prefects stood stock still at the scene in front of them.

Hermione hid a smile at the looks on their faces, "hello prefects, and come in! We were just discussing schedules. Here they are."

She handed out the personalized schedules for each house as they came in and sat down. Ron gave her a questioning look but sat down next to her without a word.

"So," began Hermione once they had all settled down. "I really nothing much to say to you except welcome! You all know me, Hermione Granger, I'm Head Girl. This is Draco Malfoy, he's Head Boy obviously. So I suppose that's really it. If anybody has any questions don't hesitate to ask me or… or Draco here." _I called him Draco? She thought. How odd. _Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione but he managed to keep his mouth shut. "So anything you would like to add to that?" Hermione continued, carefully not addressing Malfoy as anything as she turned to the Head Boy.

Malfoy was looking at her oddly but he shook his head "No. Nothing I can really think of." He looked at the prefects. "Hi, I'm Draco. You all know me." He said with a touch of irony and something between a smile and a grimace.

The prefects all looked at eachother with shocked faces. Where was the old Malfoy arrogance? Hermione gave Malfoy a small half smile before turning to the rest of the room. " So that's it then, we'll see you at the feast!"

The prefects made their way out of the compartment muttering to eachother. Hermione knew what they were talking about; the confusion in their eyes almost made her laugh.

Glancing back as she walked away, Hermione caught Draco's eye. They had a lost puppy look in them. On an impulse she smiled brightly back at him. He unconsciously grinned back before quickly scowling and turning back to his book.

As she once again made her way back through the train she wondered what was going on with Draco. He was so different. So quiet.

The sky grew darker as the endless Quidditch talk drifted on between Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione put away her copy of Advanced Rune Translation Level II and went to change into her robes.

Soon the train pulled into the dark Hogsmeade station. Tiredly the students got off and transferred to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was splendid as usual, the black ceiling contrasting well with the bright candles.

As Hermione looked around she realized something was different. There was no Sorting Hat, and instead of four long tables there were eight short ones.

Hagrid coming in hastily with the hat in one hand and a stool in the other soon solved the absence of the Sorting Hat.

"Sorry Headmistress." He said to McGonagall. "Had a bit of a problem with some of the charges. S'all right now though."

He placed the hat down on the stool before the first years as usual.

Hermione still wondered about the arrangement of the tables but she quickly covered her confusion by marching up to one of the middle ones and sitting down. She was soon followed by the rest of school.

Hermione found herself searching for a certain blonde Slytherin as she looked around. She spied Draco at a table quite near her own sitting with a couple of Ravenclaws and a nervous looking Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Aha, thought Hermione. So Crabbe and Goyle _were_ Death Eaters. No other Slytherin seventh years were anywhere in sight.

Hermione turned back around to face McGonagall who had stood up to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students." She began. "I have a few start of term announcements."

"In honor of your late Headmaster Dumbledore we will be promoting Inter-House Unity more than anything this year. I believe, as he did, that there has never been enough of it. I am implementing various new tactics this year to solve this problem."

"The first, one student from each year in every house will be living with another house each month. This will be predominantly done alphabetically though there will be a few exceptions. The cycle will continue until each student has stayed in each house. The list of students that will be transferring for the first month is available in your house common rooms. If you are selected for the first month please report back to the Great Hall. Your belongings have been sent to the correct houses already "

"I will announce other events later. For now, enjoy the feast."

Complete silence met the Headmistrss' words. Finally as the tables filled with food, students began to speak again.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "Blimey, does this mean we'll have to spend a month with the bloody Slytherins? We'll be eaten alive.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Ronald, you forget that things are a bit different around here now. Also, there are only about three Slytherins our age left. As a matter of fact, Draco's perfectly nice now. We had a fascinating discussion on the train.

Ron stared in disbelief at her. "Draco? You're on first name terms then? All cozy with the Slytherins now are you?"

Hermione lay down her fork and knife and looked directly at Ron. "You seem to forget Ronald, that Draco saved our lives. If that doesn't warrant some kind of respect then there is something wrong with you."

Ron glared at Hermione. "Look Hermione, I know he's reformed and all that but I don't trust him. He's a Slytherin."

"Ron that's exactly the kind of reaction that McGonagall is trying to change! We're Gryffindors in case you've forgotten, we should do the honorable thing and try to make some peace."

Hermione stood up furiously and made to leave the Great Hall. Just as she was reaching the doors, McGonagall stood up once again.

"Miss Granger? I would like to speak with you and the Head Boy in twenty minutes' time in my office if you please. The password is the same. "

"Yes Professor," said Hermione before continuing on her way. She had reached the Gryffindor dormitory when she realized she had forgotten to ask the password. Highly annoyed she turned around and marched back down the stairs. Instead of going back to the Great Hall however she went directly to McGonagall's office. She knew the password was Tabby.

Hermione settled down in front of the office door, wondering how long she would have to wait. The long day began to take its toll and before long her head was nodding off against the door. Just as sleep threatened to overcome her she heard a step on the staircase below. Standing up she quickly smoothed her hair down, hoping the professor would not look to closely at how neat she was.

But it wasn't the Headmistress who stepped off the spiral staircase; it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Malfoy." Said Hermione automatically.

"Hi Granger." He replied.

After a few moments Hermione decided she might as well sit back down.

Draco awkwardly sat a few feet away from her. They sat like that, not speaking for what seemed like hours. Hermione almost missed the sarcastic Draco she used to know and... well not love, more hate actually, come to think of it.

"So um do you know what this is about?" Hermione said lamely.

"No. Probably just telling us we have to be an example for the rest of the school, get along, you know, blah blah." He answered.

Hermione nodded her head.

They lapsed into silence again. Where was Professor McGonagall?

Suddenly Draco said, "Granger can I ask you something"

"Sure," replied Hermione absently.

"Okay, um well have you… have you ever wished you were just someone else for awhile?"

The question took Hermione completely off guard. "Wha… what? Oh, well to be honest I've never really thought about it. I've always been pretty happy with who I am. I mean yes, there have been times when I wished I looked different you know, but honestly I am happy with… with me."

"That must be nice," said Draco heavily. "Its just that lately I've felt like I've been living this lie my whole life. I've tried to be like my father every single day. I wasted it! It was all a waste! Merlin, I can't believe I'm telling you this, of all people. And I look at you, Mudblood Granger my father called you, and so did I. But you don't know how lucky you are."

Hermione stared Draco in shock. His words were bitter and angry. She could think of nothing to say in reply. On a whim she reached over and hugged him. Letting her warmth and happiness wash out his anger. He was stiff at first, but she wouldn't let go. Gradually he relaxed, sinking into her slightly. They stayed there, his head against her shoulder, silently seeking comfort in her embrace, for a long time.

Suddenly they heard someone coming. Draco sprang away from Hermione. Clearing his throat he whispered, "could you not repeat what I just told you? I would appreciate it."

Hermione nodded. She wouldn't dream of telling anyone what had just transpired.

"And Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Just… thanks." He politely helped up from the floor.

For some reason Hermione felt a bit wobbly at the knees after this.

The meeting was exactly as Draco had predicted. McGonagall explained to them the importance of Inter-House Unity and that they were role models for the rest of the school. She also explained that there would be various activities for the whole school that the Head students would be planning. Hermione was quite excited at the idea.

On the way of the Headmistress office Draco held the door open for her. Hermione found herself wondering why Ron never and Harry only sometimes had the politeness to do such a thing. Well, she smiled to herself, growing up as a Malfoy did at least give you nice manners in some ways.

When they parted to go to their respective common rooms Draco smiled slightly.

"Who would have thought, a Slytherin and Gryffindor being nice to eachother," he mused.

Hermione couldn't help laughing at the irony.

"We must be growing up. Good night Malfoy."

She smiled as she made her way up to the Gryffindor dormitory.

There was a great commotion going on when she reached the common room. People were gathered around a long list that hung on the bulletin board. Oh right! She remembered, the list of dormitory changes for the month. Squeezing in between Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas she managed to get a look at the list. A yell erupted behind her after a second.

"What the bloody hell do they think they're doing? I'm not living in Slytherin for a month."

Ron, it seemed, was the seventh year Gryffindor to be relocated for the month.

Just as Hermione turned around to console Ron her eyes landed on another seventeen year old boy. A blonde one standing in the doorway of the common room looking slightly agitated and not a little confused. Hermione realized why McGonagall would be making the decisions for House switches "mostly" in alphabetical order. Even the Headmistress knew it would not be an intelligent decision to put Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley in the same dormitory for a month.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said, hurrying over to the Slytherin. "Are you living here for the month?"

"Apparently. Honestly, I didn't think becoming a decent person would involve living in Gryffindor for a month."

Hermione chuckled, almost pleased that he had said something sarcastic after the doleful Draco of earlier. Then she realized she ought to be offended by his words.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, my apologies that you have to be part of MY house for a whole MONTH." With that she went over to Ron who was watching the exchange warily.

"Hermione what did he say about Gryffindor? I can't believe this. It's a nightmare. I have to live in Slytherin while Malfoy gets to live here?

Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down to her level, "Ron, Draco Malfoy saved your life. You will be polite to him of it is the last thing you do."

Leaving Ron to stutter after her she returned to the Slytherin to point him in the direction of the boys dormitory. All the while wondering why it was suddenly easier to get along with a Slytherin than one of her very best friends.

"Good night for the second time Malfoy, if you have any trouble with anything or any_one_ just tell me." She was careful to stress the any_one, _knowing full well that the Gryffindor boys would be anything but happy to have a Slytherin in their midst.

"I think I can take care of myself." Said the ever-prideful Malfoy before walking warily into the boy's dormitory.

"Yes I dare say you can," muttered Hermione to herself as she proceeded in the other direction to her dormitory.


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story so if anyone has any brilliant suggestions do let me know!!

Thanks!! .

-Charm18


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!! Keep them coming!!

Anyway, on with the story. I think I have a relatively foggy idea of where the story is going now. Definitely a DracoHemione, thanks to my lovely reviewers!

Enjoy the chappie!

Chapter 3. In which people act stupidly

Monday dawned bright and sunny. Hermione looked out of her window happily, thinking about the day of lessons ahead. No one but Hermione Granger could be that pleased on a Monday morning.

In the Gryffindor common room she saw a disgruntled Harry talking to an even more disgruntled Draco. Grinning, Hermione made her way down the stairs calling good morning to both boys.

"Well, what do we have here? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having a nice conversation without jinxing eachother into oblivion?"

They both jumped about six feet in the air and looked at Hermione.

Draco stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes and then said "err, I was just um telling Potter that I'll be living here for the month. He doesn't seem to believe me."

Harry rounded on Hermione and said, "Why didn't you tell me? Where were you last night anyway? We were looking everywhere for you!"

"I had a meeting with McGonagall about Head duties last night after dinner." Hermione replied.

"Oh, well I suppose you know about Ron's next month then?"

"Yeah, along with the rest of the world. He was yelling loud enough last night to be heard in Iceland."

Malfoy smirked next to them. "Well, I'll be going down to breakfast. Goodbye Potty… err Potter and Granger."

Harry looked darkly at the Slytherin before nodding curtly in his general direction while Hermione waved politely.

After the portrait hole had swung closed Harry turned back to Hermione.

"I hate being nice to him. I can't believe he's living here for the month. Can you imagine my shock when I pulled the hangings open this morning to see that ferret instead of Ron? Ugg!"

"First of all, if you had taken the time to read the notice board last night before going to bed you would have been previously warned. Second of all, Harry, we have to be nice to Malfoy now. He saved mine and Ron's lives in the battle; he's completely renounced his old life! Anyway, he's really changed. He's quite nice actually, if you can get past the sarcasm."

Harry shrugged grumpily and walked out of the room. Hermione hurried after her friend, wondering if he had registered anything she just said.

In the Great Hall was an extremely grumpy Ron Weasley sitting next a particularly pleased looking Ginny Weasley eating bacon and eggs. As she sat down on Ron's other side Hermione privately wondered what on earth Ron could possibly be going on about now.

"I swear to you Ginny," the redhead was exclaiming adamantly, "if I have to stay in Slytherin for an entire month, someone WILL DIE, and it won't be me! I don't need Malfoy there to make it horrible, Zabini and Parkinson do a pretty good job all BY THEMSELVES! Now, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm starving I would get up and storm off right now!"

Having made his point, the disgruntled teenager went back to his breakfast.

"Had a bit of rough night then eh Ron?" Said Harry smirking slightly.

"You have no bloody idea." Stormed Ron.

"Merlin," said Ginny. "Don't set him off again!"

Downing her pumpkin juice, Hermione left Harry and Ginny to endure half an hour of ranting about the stupidity of the Slytherin house in general from Ron while she spent a relaxing in the library researching jinxes to make one temporarily deaf. Coming up with two promising incantations, she sped off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They day continued normally after that. Hermione was overjoyed to be back in the classroom. Professor Lupin had returned to teach DADA after much persuasion by the Headmistress. He received a round of applause from the Gryffindors when he came into the classroom. They all knew what a major role he had played in the Final Battle thanks to the press and various rumors. Lupin had single-handedly killed Lucius Malfoy, Wormtail as well as many other important Death Eaters. Hermione remembered the look on Lupin's face as he towered over the shrinking form of his former friend.

"_Not this time Pettigrew. You are not worth even a trial." _

That Lupin was a strange contrast to the mild, slightly balding, rather thin wizard in front of the class.

After lessons were over, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor dormitory to put down her bag and change clothes after an unfortunate occurrence in Potions involving Neville exploding somewhere around his fourteenth cauldron. On the way out she caught sight of the reflection of herself in the full-length mirror on the wall. Her appearance had changed quite a bit over the summer for the better but all Hermione could ever see was her very bushy brown hair. It wasn't nearly as bad as in her first years but still, she would have given half the knowledge in her overly active head (well maybe not half, she did like knowing everything) to have calm, smooth hair like Lavender or Parvati. No one knew of these secret wishes, but as she frowned into her reflection's big brown eyes, she wondered what it would be like to be happy with what she looked like. Sighing, Hermione left the dormitory and hurried downstairs.

Being rather preoccupied with her thoughts, Hermione did not notice another person walking directly towards her; also completely unaware of where they were going. With a sudden crash and a scattering of books, Hermione found herself flat on her back, breath knocked from her, and a large something sprawled over her stomach.

"Oof," Hermione heard from somewhere to her left in a muffled voice.

"Ugg," she supplied in answer to the voice.

"Ow," they both exclaimed together.

A startled Draco Malfoy pushed himself up on his hands to look at Hermione. They stared at eachother for about five seconds before Draco put on a furious face and pulled himself to his feet.

"_Do_ watch where you're going Granger, would you?" You might kill someone!" He said irritably, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I wasn't the _only _one not paying attention was I?" Said Hermione, just as irritably.

"Hmph, well watch out!" With that, he stormed upstairs.

So much for the new, nice Draco, thought Hermione. She lay on her back for a few minutes catching her breath and fuming. Feeling very shaken up and bruised, she gingerly got to her feet. Suddenly noticing he had left all of his books scattered over the floor she yelled "Malfoy!! YOUR BOOKS!! I'M NOT PICKING THEM UP!!"

Draco stuck his head out of the boy's dormitory, tie undone and robes off, glaring directly at her. "I'll get them later." He snapped, before disappearing once again.

Hermione growled to herself, mumbling about how much she wished Headmistresses wouldn't feel such a need for Inter-House Unity. Goodness, she thought after a minute, I sound like Ron. This thought reminded her of dinner somehow and she grumpily set for the Great Hall, still grumbling about Slytherins in a manner worthy of Ron, and feeling rather sore.

Hermione slid into a seat next to Harry at one of the tables. She still wasn't in a particularly good mood and only nodded briefly at his query about her day.

"What's wrong Hermione? You look like a storm cloud, and you have a bump the size of my fist on your head!" Said Ginny, sitting down on her right.

"Um no I'm perfectly fine actually. I ran into Malfoy on my way out and we had a bit of an argument." Said Hermione shortly, pulling a dish of shepard's pie towards her.

"You mean you physically _ran into him?_"

"Yes, now please drop it."

"Well did he punch you as well?"

"No, his books landed on top of me, along with the git himself."

Ginny looked as if she was about to laugh at this last pronouncement, but seeing the look on the older girl's face she quickly desisted.

Hermione ate the rest of her dinner in silence, rather pleased that Ron didn't turn up with more complaints about living with Slytherins, as she felt she might blow up at him. The thought of yelling at someone however, seemed rather appealing. Perhaps she would find Malfoy and shout at him for his rude behavior. After all, it was mainly his fault that she had a large lump on her head and another on her hip.

Still grumbling, the young witch headed back to the common room to get started on a Potions essay.

An hour later she had finished writing about the effects of boomslang skin versus lacewing fly in various potions, and started working on a tricky charm that combined the effects of a binding spell and a mild truth potion, producing a strong bond between two people and forcing them to do the bidding of one another. Hermione found the charm fascinating, only wishing she had someone to practice on, not realizing that the end result would affect her as well.

Just then Draco came in through the portrait hole, holding a stack of papers and the same charms book Hermione had been studying.

"Hello airhead." He said.

Ah, so we have regressed to insults have we? Well fine, thought Hermione.

"Hello lumbering idiot." She replied calmly.

"Don't insult me Granger, you'll regret it." He glared at her.

"Who gave you the right to boss me around eh?" Hermione shot back.

They glared at eachother until Hermione suddenly had a brilliant idea. She would use the charm on _Malfoy._ Then he would have to do what _she_ said! Without thinking of the consequences she drew her wand, just as he did the same. Hermione screamed the incantation at the exact moment that the boy facing her… yelled the same one.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hello everyone!! Thank you for the reviews and EXCELLENT suggestions for the story. I have a couple of answers to questions for you, but people, PLEASE REMEMBER!! THIS IS FANFICTION, SO ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!!

**1). To the query about the charm Hermione and Draco decide to use on eachother. No, it is not illegal. You see, its purpose is to simply make a connection between the two people, not FORCING them to do the other's bidding but more making them understand eachother perfectly. That's the beginning of it anyway; you'll have to wait to find out more about the spell. Hermione obviously misconstrued the spell as well; she may be in for a surprise at what it does! I apologize for not being more explanatory in the story; I am still trying to figure it out myself actually. **

**2). Re: Draco's changing personality. Come on, if you had just completely renounced everything you had known for your whole life you might be a bit mixed up as well! That is all I have to say on that matter. **

**Forgot about the disclaimer before****: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or anything JK Rowling has written. That's quite obvious actually******

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Consequences can be disturbing.

Yellow light flashed in front of Hermione's eyes. She was thrown backwards onto the floor, just making out the startled face of Draco on the other side of the room.

Not realizing the spell he had used was the same as her own, Hermione half expected to find herself changing into a canary or something equally humiliating, but even in her befuddled state she decided that was more Fred and George's area of expertise.

Gingerly looking around, she wondered had befallen her. Suddenly she heard words being clearly spoken, very nearby. _What's happened? Am I still whole?_ Wondering where the voice was coming from she looked around. No one except Malfoy lying on the floor looking dazed was there. Well that's odd, she thought, still looking around. Wait there it is again. _Have I gone mad? I'm hearing voices in my head. Great. I am now insane. _Wait, is that my own thoughts I'm hearing? Hermione thought desperately. No, no, no, that's not right. I'm thinking right now and I don't hear any voices. Then, it hit her.

"MALFOY YOU STUPID PRAT! You're making me hear voices. What is this, some kind of JOKE? HILARIOUS! HAHA. NOW TAKE IT OFF BEFORE I CURSE YOU!"

**Draco POV.**

Wait, that's the same voice I heard in my head. Granger's put a curse on me, I can hear her… SPEAKING IN MY HEAD. OH HELP! Now what did she just say? Something about being a stupid prat. Figures. _Shut up Malfoy. I can hear you._ OH NO, now she hears my thoughts too!

**Hermione POV.**

What. An. Idiot. Now he doesn't know what he's done. Oh wait, he can hear me too? This cannot be good. Hang on, that means we must have done the SAME SPELL. But the book didn't say anything about hearing each other's voices. Well Hermione, you never read the entire chapter, how would you know.

_Oh help, oh help. _

Hermione rolled her eyes at this latest pronouncement in her head from the blonde Slytherin. Quickly she grabbed the book and found the chapter about the charm.

**Side effects of this charm may include any or all of the following: Mild to severe daydreaming at times when one should by concentrating, irritability, a lack of self control, occasionally the caster of the spell may hear the thoughts or in some cases feel the emotions of the other person. This last side effect is extremely uncommon except for in cases when the minds of the two in question are compatible.**

Oh wonderful. This is just great. How could Malfoy and I have compatible brains? Okay, so perhaps we can just find the counter spell. Surely that can't be hard. She turned back to the book to see if it had any information on the counter spell.

**Performing the counter spell to this charm can cause catastrophic results if it is not fully understood. To reverse this charm, the persons in question must have full control over their own minds and be able to block out the thoughts and wishes of the other. The more compatible the minds are, the more difficult this is to achieve. **

Oh fantastic. So since Malfoy and I have "compatible" minds we are going to be stuck hearing each other's thoughts forever.

_Yeah Granger, I'm not too pleased about it either. _She heard sarcastically in her head. Ugg, what happened to the polite Malfoy she had talked to on the first day back? Apparently he had heard just read and thought to herself

They spent about five minutes arguing back and forth, in their heads, I might add.

Finally Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Look Malfoy, we can't spend the rest of our lives arguing in our head, we'll just have to find a way to block out each other's thoughts so we can do the counter spell alright?"

She heard him sigh and think _I can't believe this_.

"Yeah I get that Granger, now what are we supposed to do. I don't think either of us want to spend much time hearing each other's thoughts."

**Sorry guys, bit of a short chapter, but I have to leave it there. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Pies and old friends.

**In the library. **

Hermione: _Well what did you expect Malfoy? That because I'm "the smartest witch of the age" I'll just be able to fix this?_

Draco_: Welll…. YES!_

_OH you have GOT to be kidding me! It's as much fault yours as it is mine! _

_Ah yes Granger, I thought we might hit that little snag. You see, you unlike me have a reputation of academic brilliance to uphold whereas with my natural brilliance and easy charm I have no trouble getting what I want. _

_Malfoy, you insufferable prat, that makes absolutely NO sense and has no relevance to our problem. Now shut up, I am trying to research. We'll be here for the rest of the year if you don't stop pestering. You know you COULD consider HELPING instead of standing there reading __**Famous Witches and Wizards of this century: Malfoy and other names**__. Or is your natural brilliance just too good for that?_

_I will have you know Granger, that this is a FASCINATING book which I have only just found, and I don't intend to stop reading it._

"Hermione? Is that you? Are you er talking to yourself?"

Hermione looked hurriedly around. Harry was standing about five feet down the aisle she had been looking for books in, looking rather worried for her sanity.

"You know, it's only the first week back, what are you doing in the library at ten a clock at night when we have no exams for weeks?" Her black haired friend enquired.

_Draco: Oh look, it's my favorite person, Sir Scarhead, The Boy Who's Brains were Addled._

_Hermione: Like I said Malfoy, shut up._

_D: Oh how original._

Hermione sighed; she could just see him smirking around the corner. The two of them had come to the conclusion that they wouldn't tell anyone about their little predicament. It would just mean awkward explanations.

"Oh hi Harry, I was just looking up some more facts about a few spells. Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah I was actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come visit Hagrid with me? Ron was coming… but well, he isn't in a particularly good mood just now."

_Draco: I suppose you think I'll just come along for the ride Granger? Lovely idea, really smashing, but I think I would rather learn how to get this charm fixed. _

_Hermione: Well Malfoy, you can stay and research as you are obviously SO intent on finding the answer and I haven't been doing ALL the work up until now or anything. Note the sarcasm please._

_D: You're horrible. _

_H: Likewise. Good-bye._

(A/N: From now on Draco's thoughts will be in **bold **and Hermione's will be in _italics)_

Harry and Hermione spent an enjoyable evening at Hagrid's. Successfully avoiding Hagrid's stew, they felt rather pleased with the visit on the whole. Draco managed to refrain from much further comment, a fact which left Hermione greatly relieved though a little wary. She soon discovered however, that this was due to the fact that the farther away from him she was, the harder she found it to know what he was thinking.

_Great, now all I have to do is stay outside all the time_ she thought dismally as they made their way back up to the castle alone, leaving Harry to discuss the Gryffindor Quidditch team's prospects for the upcoming year with Hagrid, perhaps she could do some more research before bed.

**I heard that Granger. By the way, I've been trying to get you to listen to me for about half an hour now. **

_I guess it doesn't really work when we are far away from each other. That's a relief anyway. _

**Yes, I realized that too, considering I've been yelling at you in my head for quite a while now. I didn't find a thing on how to fix this by the way. We're doomed forever. **

_Stop being so morbid Malfoy, we'll figure it out. _

**Says the girl who spent the remainder of the day bemoaning the fact that you're stuck with you forever. Come now Granger, maybe this isn't so bad, I could add quite a bit of color to your dull life. **

_Yes Malfoy, and I could make annoying noises in your head every time you try to ask a girl out for the next eight months. Then you never know when we might be in close proximity of each other once we're out of Hogwarts. Think how lovely it would be to suddenly hear my voice in your head in five years._

_**Fine Granger. I see your point.**_

_I knew you'd agree with me. _

**Yes very intelligent I'm sure, now we must stop getting along, it's disturbing me. **

_What we're we getting along?_

**Yes I'm afraid so. **

_First you pour out your soul to me in front of McGonagall's office then we have a polite conversation. What has happened to us?_

**I could ask you the same.**

_You're the one that did the soul bearing._

**We are not going to discuss that and if you ever tell anyone I said those things you're dead. **

_Fine Malfoy, threaten me, see if I care. By the way, you also saved my life. Better watch it, you might be turning into a good person in spite of myself. _

Hermione thought she could hear Malfoy growling in her head until she suddenly saw the real Draco Malfoy coming along towards her in the opposite direction. He did not look at all pleased. She made to nod politely as she passed and carry on the internal conversation when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nook in the wall. He shoved her brusquely into a corner, away from prying eyes and whispered fiercely,

"We will never speak of that night again Granger. Ever. Am I understood?"

Hermione could see his eyes flashing in the semi-darkness that surrounded them.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what's going on. One minute you're nice to me, the next you hate my guts. What is wrong with you?"

Draco stared her down for a few moments as if contemplating what to say.

"My problems are my own Granger. You should know that. I won't discuss them with you." He did not break eye contact with her, as if defying her to feel sorry for him.

"Well look, I know we've always hated each other but well, if there's ever anything you need to talk about it, um I'll be here. I can hear your thoughts Malfoy, you forget that. I can feel your emotions; I know there is something deep inside you that is hurting. Our connection makes me feel that."

He eyed her a second longer before gruffly saying "You'll never know what it is Granger, I don't confide in people."

"Malfoy, you did confide in me. Your words were enough to make me feel angry and in pain, though I do not know why. I hope someday you will tell me. I know you're a Malfoy, I know you have pride, so do I. It's what makes me continue to slave away until I am the top of the class. We have that in common, I know how you feel. But there are some things that you have to let your pride go about, you have to let others in. You are not your father… Draco, you never were. You proved that to me already."

As Hermione spoke her voice grew softer, less angry. Still not breaking eye contact she backed out of the nook he had pulled her into. She felt tears in her eyes, not knowing what else to do, she made a break for it. Hermione didn't stop running until she reached the Gryffindor dormitory, looking at no one, she dashed up to her room and pulled the curtains around her bed to make a cave. Then the tears came. All the pent up emotion from the past months came spilling out of her. She did not understand why her own words to Malfoy had prompted this but it was as if a dam had burst, she couldn't stop. Suddenly a voice sounded in her head, Draco.

**Hermione? Hermione why are you crying? **

_How do you know Malfoy?_

**I can feel it. **

_Oh dear, why? Why is this connection not LEAVING? I HATE it. I can't STAND it. _And Hermione lost it. She was always the one to stay calm, the one who always had the right answer, the one who was always there to comfort those who needed it. But right at that moment, Hermione Granger needed someone to comfort her. The strength that had helped her through the war, endlessly working to help Harry in his quest to destroy Voldemort, saving his life over and over again. That strength was suddenly gone.

**Um Hermione?**

_What?_

**Meet me in the Gryffindor common room. I can't handle sitting here listening to you like this.**

Hermione didn't answer; she wasn't sure what he meant. Feeling that she had nothing to lose she dried her eyes and left the girls dormitory. No one was around because it was really quite late so she didn't worry about what anyone would think of the two of them going off together.

Draco was standing in the middle of the room waiting. He simply nodded at her as she arrived and set of through the portrait hole. Hermione could hardly sense any emotion in him and no particular thoughts seemed forthcoming. The walked down the corridor silently, not worrying about Filch or teachers. The Head students had a very late curfew.

Draco turned abruptly at a nearby staircase, Hermione followed. After more stairs and corridors she realized where they were headed. _The kitchens. _

_Um Mal…Draco? You know about the kitchens?_

**Of course I do. No self respecting Slytherin doesn't.**

Hermione suddenly had a violent urge to laugh, the thought of Draco Malfoy sitting in the middle of the school kitchens eating pies and cakes was quite hilarious. Feeling that perhaps she would appear insane if she laughed uproariously after sobbing her heart out, Hermione settled with looking pleasantly amused.

**Something funny Granger?**

_Ah so we're back to last names Malfoy?_

**I never actually called you by your first name Granger; this mind speaking business doesn't count. **

_Whatever Malfoy. Come on and tickle the pear. I'm starving. _

He obediently tickled the pear without further comment and they soon found themselves inside the immense, clean and sparkling, Hogwarts kitchen.

"Miss Granger! Harry Potter's noble friend! It is indeed a pleasure that you would come to see Dobby!!"

Hermione was overwhelmed with bows and hugs from the cheerful house elf.

"Hello Dobby? I daresay you know Malfoy here?"

**Dobby? Did you say?**

_Yes why?_ Hermione felt a strange emotion coming from the blonde teen.

"Master Malfoy sir? I is not seeing you for many years!" Dobby bowed low to Malfoy, who looked dumbstruck.

"Dobby? I… I thought you were dead!"

"No, no Master Malfoy sir, Harry Potter freed Dobby! After he saved the Weezy girl from the Chamber of Secrets."

"PPPPotter saved you? You mean you escaped my father?"

"Yes Master Malfoy, Dobby works for Dumbledore now! He is getting wages even!"

Draco Malfoy suddenly did something that was unheard of for any Malfoy or any other self-respecting pureblood wizard for that matter. He scooped Dobby into a bone-crunching hug. Hermione thought she saw tears in the gray eyes that were normally so cold.

"I can't believe you're alive! Why have I never seen you down here before? I've come loads of times! To think, the one…person… that I owe my sanity to has been this close to me for all these years. Dobby I never got to thank you, if it weren't for you I would have killed myself at the age of eight. When you were suddenly gone, I feared… I thought my father killed you for being too nice to me."

"No, no Master Malfoy! Dobby hid from you when you came with your Slytherin friends. Dobby thought you would not want to see Dobby. Dobby thought you had become one of them, the bad, dark wizards."

"No Dobby, I was never Lucius Malfoy. He's… dead now anyway."

"Yes Dobby knows. The noble and brave Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord!"

Draco had a look across between nauseous and amused for a few moments before replying carefully "yes Dobby, Potter killed V… Voldemort. He's gone."

Hermione watched this touching scene unfold, a wide smile spreading across her face. She was busy congratulating herself on knowing that Draco Malfoy was indeed a nice person when she heard inside her head **don't get any ideas Granger, I'm not Potter and Weasley, I just like the elf. **She ignored his comment and continued to chuckle to herself, _I always knew he had it in him._

After the reunion between Draco and Dobby, the house elves eagerly served Hermione and Draco lemon pie and pumpkin juice. They chatted happily away like old friends, worries, memories and tears forgotten. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had felt happier. The crying episode had somehow freed her mind, even allowing her to briefly stop worrying about the misunderstood charm between her and Draco.

"Now realize Granger," He said as they finally left the kitchen, full to bursting with lemon pie and carrying armloads of pastries and cakes pushed on them by the eager house elves, "I only took you down there to cheer you up. We're not friends or anything."

"Yeah sure Malfoy, whatever you say," Hermione said absently, trying to balance several pies and a stack of pastries in her arms.

"Here, give some to me, they gave you more, that's not fair!" He said, stealing a pie.

"Hmph, maybe they think you're fat." Hermione taunted.

"Excuse me? Draco Malfoy is NOT fat."

"Ah, apparently Draco Malfoy likes to talk in third person as well."

They continued to bicker as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, both feeling immensely contented, and noting that emotion in each other. Their arguments turned to silently thought ones as they entered the common room. Hermione tried to be quiet as she tip toed into the girls' dormitory, but she kept dropping food. The next morning an unsuspecting Parvati Patil would be get a large bruise on her bottom after slipping on a cream puff on her way down to breakfast.

As Hermione drifted off to sleep she heard a faint thought from the Slytherin in the boys dormitory.

**Good night Hermione. **

_Good night Draco._

**I'm not being nice to you Granger.**

_Of course you aren't Malfoy._

**Why do we get along so well when we aren't arguing?**

_I don't know Draco; I'm trying to sleep right now._

**Fine, then. **

_Good night Draco._

**Whatever Granger.**

**A/N: This chapter was really random in flipping back and forth between nice and mean for both of them, sorry about that, I can't seem to help it. Tell me what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me want to continue!**

**This chapter may be a bit more serious than the previous ones; I just need to explain some things that need to get out in the open. But don't worry, the humor will return! I also would to be clear that this story is more than just about Hermione and Draco, it's about the recovery of the wizarding world. Besides telling their story, my two heroes, are a metaphor for what the rest of the world is going through as the memories of Voldemort are left behind. Now enough, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, enough said.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6. Remembering and Forgetting.**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. It was a new feeling for her, one that she saw in the people all around her since the end of Voldemort, but that she did not truly feel. The problem was that Hermione had poured too much of herself into those last few months of fighting against the Dark Lord. She had spent endless nights pouring over books for anything that might possibly be a clue, helping Harry, reassuring him, consoling him when things look bad. The war had taken more out of Hermione than anyone, maybe even Harry. She had grown up far beyond her eighteen years, developing an understanding for the world that not many young people, or indeed many _people,_ had. She had witnessed gruesome deaths, destruction of places and people she respected and loved, felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse more times than she could count, yet still remained sane. Hermione Granger was no ordinary witch; she had the strength and perseverance of a whole army, combined with the wisdom and presence of mind that would one day rival that only of Albus Dumbledore. She was hailed by the wizarding world as a hero of the Second War, but Hermione was so much more than that, she was the reason they had won. She did not admit that fact even to herself, but she knew deep down that it was true, and for some reason that thought haunted her. What if she had failed that day in the graveyard, as she stood against Voldemort? What if Harry had died, and they had lost? The thought was more than she could bear; it was all she could think of as she lay in bed at night, all she dreamt of. Hermione was not one normally to worry about what had already passed, but the truth was, she couldn't let go. The young girl still felt the pain and worry of the summer past, the dreadful ominous feeling of what awaited them. Occasionally when she looked into the green eyes of her best friend she could not help but think of them still, staring, dead. It would take many years before Hermione would truly recover from the horrors she had witnessed. She would never really forget. But the night before, as she sat in the kitchen in between her archenemy and a house elf named Dobby, a small step had been made in the right direction. Hermione had begun to forget.

**Happy about something?**

_Maybe, what's it to you?_

**Well… seeing as I can feel every emotion that you do, it would be nice to know why I'm suddenly feeling burst of happiness. Bit annoying to tell you the truth, I wasn't feeling particularly cheerful today and this is just making me nauseous. You Gryffindors must learn to control you emotions. **

_I'll have you know, Malfoy, that I am perfectly capable of controlling my emotions, as are the rest of the Gryffindors; it's not my fault that you are suddenly able to detect any slight change of emotion from me. _

**Now there I must disagree. **

_WHAT?_

**You said it wasn't your fault, I'm not the ONLY one who cast the spell am I? **

_Oh you're hopeless. Besides, I can tell you aren't really mad. _

**I beg to differ, the pillow fight that seems to have erupted between your Scarhead and the rest of the Gryffindor dimwits is annoying me to no end. HEY! Scarhead just HIT me. **

_Serves you right for the names you refer to them as. Anyways you were so busy complaining to me that you probably didn't notice Harry in time to get out of the way._

**Yes Granger, continue to make excuses for the complete lack of coordination of the Boy-Who-Went-Mental. It's touching. **

_Oh shut up. _

**No. **

_Fine. I'll see you at breakfast._

**No you won't. I have better people to sit with. **

_Hmph but you will still HEAR me so suit yourself. _

**Why Granger, are you offended that I don't want to sit with you and the Gryffindor posse?**

_Yes Malfoy, I am completely upset that I won't be graced with your presence. _

**Knew you couldn't resist me. **

_In your dreams Malfoy._

This amusing banter continued back and forth throughout breakfast and during most of the classes of the day. Hermione got so used to it that she almost forgot to be mad at Draco. The thing that scared her however was that as the day progressed she could feel the emotions of the Slytherin stronger and stronger. She tried to tell herself that she was being stupid and paranoid, but by the end of the day, Hermione was feeling lurches of annoyance and happiness at regular intervals. This cannot be good, she thought worriedly.

After a dinner filled with annoyingly witty and extremely consistent commentary in her head, Hermione set off for the library. She was surprised to find Draco already there, sitting at a large table piled high with books about obscure spells and charms.

_Wow, actually doing some research are we Malfoy?_

**It has come to my attention Granger, that your moods are becoming increasingly obvious to me. A fact which is a great annoyance to me.**

_I agree. Do you know why it's getting worse?_

**No. I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on the subject. Seeing as all you do is read.**

_Well it does pay off Malfoy, you should try it some time. _

**I will have you know that I have a personal library in my manor, which I have read most of.**

_Well I'm shocked, honestly. Can we find out what's going on with the charm now?_

**Be my guest Granger. **

They spent a studious couple of hours going through the books Draco had collected. Hermione finally found something in one of the last books on the table, **Charms of the Mind, by Hegulis Mindwulf. **It mentioned the name of the charm and underneath it said, **this charm is in itself quite harmless, but if fallen into the hands of those who do not understand it, uncommon affects can take place. If the castor is lucky, it will wear off within days, but if the castor is running extremely high in one emotion, the spell can last for months, even years. There is no counter spell, and the effects can become worse as it goes on, depending on the compatibility of the two in question. If the two cast the spell on each other, the affects are much worse. If the two minds are compatible then the spell may never wear off. For the counter spell to work, those in question must have totally control over their minds, if they are compatible, this feat is most likely impossible. **

**The counter spell**

**It is dangerous in all occurrences of this charm to cast the counter spell; it is safest to wait for it to wear off. If cast without total mind control on each side, there is a possibility that one or two of those in question will lose sense of who they are, in some cases driving them to insanity. **

_OH NO._

**Oh No. **

The two of them sat in a shocked silence after taking in the full implications of the passage for a long time. They each felt the worry of the other taking over until they both were ready to explode.

_Um, how err compatible to you think are minds are then?_

**Obviously more than I ever thought they were. **

_I guess we were both err "running high in emotion" when we cast the spell. Does that mean that it could be… years before it wears off? And if we're "compatible," which I suppose we seem to be, it could be… never___

Draco was so stunned by this pronouncement that he could not even think of a comeback to Hermione's pronouncement.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Haha, Clare, that is an excellent and interesting point. I hadn't even thought of that! To Maegen, you read my mind! They are going to visit McGonagall in this chapter. And true, it is certainly a good way to promote Inter-House Unity lol. **

**Ok, so I am only going to be home for another couple days because I am leaving to work at a camp all summer, so I am trying to update as much as possible before I leave. The story will be on hiatus while I'm gone, just a heads up. **

**Ok, now the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and always will. **

Chapter 7. Discussions

Draco and Hermione sat staring into space in the library for a good fifteen minutes. They could feel the tension and worry building in each other. Hermione wished he would just say something.

**Um, so what do you think we should uh do?**

_I have no idea. _

**Right. **

Silence………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione could hear tumbled thoughts from Draco, she could vaguely discern him thinking of solutions and then discarding them quickly after. Hermione herself couldn't think of a single idea that might help. Finally after another awkward fifteen minutes she decided on the one thing that might help.

_Perhaps we could go see McGonagall_

**But she'll just tell us how irresponsible we are and dock about a thousand points from our houses. That's not even fair, I'm not technically even in Slytherin right now.**

Hermione sighed.

_Malfoy, this is a lot more important than house points I think. We're talking about the rest of our lives, do you really want my emotions and thoughts interrupting you all the time because I certainly don't fancy yours! _

Then a truly awful thought hit her.

_What if… what if one of us DIES? Will the other die too or just have part of brain sort of….dead?_ This brought on thoughts of other scenarios that panicked Hermione just as much.

**NO, don't say that. This is scaring me quite enough! Fine. Let's go to McGonagall. **

_Let's go then._

They quickly made their way through the castle. Soon they were in front of the same door that they had sat against for so long, while Draco poured out his thoughts to Hermione. The memory of that night, just a few days before, was enough to make the situation even more awkward. Hermione could not bring herself even to think any words to Draco.

She heard voices from within the room. Pausing before knocking, she could vaguely discern the outraged voice of Ronald Weasley.

"What! So just because I don't like being in Slytherin, you're sending me on _exchange_? To Beauxbatons?"

The cool and calm voice of the Headmistress cut across Ron's.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, if you are unable to make peace with the rest of your own school then perhaps you need a change. You will be leaving tomorrow. Gabrielle Delacour, your sister-in-law it seems, will be taking your place at Hogwarts for the rest of the semester, if not the year. Madame Maxine specifically requested that she come, apparently a change is needed for that young girl as well, she seems to be experiencing the same discomforts with her own school as you are. I thought it was an excellent idea. Now, I will hear no more complaints. You will be leaving tomorrow morning, I have a Portkey prepared that will take you straight to Madame Maxine's office, she will give you further information about the exchange. You may go now."

Hermione barely had time to register what she had just heard, when Ron came tumbling out of the office looking furious. He threw Hermione one outraged glance and stormed away.

**Not very friendly is he. ** Malfoy commented.

Hermione chuckled dryly. The appearance of Ron seemed to have lightened the tension between the two teens for the time being.

"Mr. Malfoy? Miss Granger? May I help you?" McGonagall noticed them standing outside the door, staring open-mouthed as Ron stormed down the stairs.

"Er, yes professor. We need to talk to you about something." Hermione hurriedly explained.

"Certainly, but make it quick, your curfew will be here soon. I trust your Head duties are going well?"

"Yes professor, quite well."

"Come in then, what's the problem."

Hermione looked nervously at Draco as they sat down on the hard-backed chairs that stood in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Well, Malfoy and I sort of um cast a spell on eachother that makes us hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. It's getting worse too. I looked it up in a book and it said it might never go away if our minds are compatible, oh and we both cast it at the same time which apparently makes the affects a lot worse."

Hermione said all this very fast, with Draco making noises of agreement and nodding away beside her. McGonagall stared at them both for a moment before recovering her composure. Her lips drew into a thin line and her eyebrows curved up into question marks as she stared down her long nose at them. When she finally spoke it was in a tone of forced calm, anger clearly behind it.

"And what, may I ask, provoked such ridiculously stupid behavior on the part of my Head students? I am extremely disappointed in you both, I suppose you were in a fight, am I correct? I expected much more from you Miss Granger. You as well, Mr. Malfoy. You both should be completely ashamed of yourself."

Hermione looked as if she might cry.  
"We're very sorry professor. Neither of us understood the spell and I didn't think when I cast it, I won't act that way again."

Draco stared at his lap, not speaking.

"Well Miss Granger, the damage is done, being sorry won't put it right. I know the spell of which you speak, it is the only legal one that can cause such affects. It is extremely rare and only touched upon briefly in our curriculum at Hogwarts. I am surprised you even knew how to use it."

Hermione looked slightly excited that, despite her shame.

"Professor Flitwick explained it in class and I found it fascinating, I should hav e taken the time to read more about it before using it."

"Yes, you should have." Was the strict Headmistress' reply. "Mr. Malfoy, I assume you too, found it interesting and didn't take the time to discover the true affects of this?"

Draco nodded defiantly, still not speaking.

"Very well, there is really nothing I can at the moment but I will contact various people who may be of some help. I will also speak with Professor Flitwick; he may have an idea what can be done about this. Thank you for informing me however, that was the right thing to do. You may go."

Draco and Hermione nodded and thanked the Headmistress, quickly leaving her office.

**McGonagall POV**

Minerva McGonagall slumped in her chair as the two Heads left her office, looking tiredly up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore above her head. The late Headmaster was tipped slightly back in his chair, fingertips pressed together, observing the scene before him with some amusement and smiling benignly down on the Headmistress. Minerva would have been willing to bet one hundred galleons that this was the exact position Dumbledore would have been sitting in, had he still been alive and headmaster of Hogwarts. The old wizard was able to deal with even the worst of difficulties with an air of nonchalance, something she had never acquired the ability to do.

"I'm not cut out for this sort of thing Albus, I never was." She complained tiredly.

"Why Minerva, you are doing an admirable job," replied Dumbledore's portrait, "couldn't have handled it better myself!"

"Oh don't be modest Albus, these problems would never have happened if you were still here."

"Pish Minerva, you're doing beautifully. I do have a suggestion for the little problem Draco and Hermione seem to have developed however, if you would like to hear it."

"Oh please anything, thank you Albus, I was going to ask you if you knew what to do."

"I am afraid I do not have a solution, but it may be wise to leave them for a time. Though this predicament may seem awful to them, it will at least force them to get along while they are Head students. I know that is not precisely fair, but I fear they may do worse damage to each other if this spell is released. It was an excellent idea to make them Head students together as a way to promote Inter-House Unity, but this may be a boon in disguise to keep the peace between them, a feat I had deemed impossible."

"You're right Albus, as always. But do tell me, is there a way to release them from this?"

"I daresay Filius will be able to help them perform the counter spell eventually, though it will take some months. They will need to get used to the idea of constantly hearing each other's thoughts before they can begin to block them out. That is the only way I can imagine the possibility of helping them in the foreseeable future. For now, let us see what the affect of one another's thoughts has on their relationship. I have a feeling that they are more similar than they realize.

"You are right Albus, it was silly of me to worry so much. It will all work out. Merlin I can't be calm like you were, I wish I had that ability.

"Now, now Minerva, don't be so hard on yourself. I chose you as deputy headmistress for a reason. As a matter a fact the idea of sending Mr. Weasley to Beauxbaton was an excellent one. I don't think I could have thought of it myself."

"Yes well, I found about to curse Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson earlier. There will never be House Unity with that going on. Besides, I wish Mr. Potter to have a chance to make friends in other houses. With Mr. Weasley around I am afraid that is impossible."

"I agree Minerva, Harry would do well to make friends in other houses. After all, the war is over, he is hailed by the wizarding world as a hero, he should enjoy that. Harry will never know the affect he has had on our world and that is just as well, but it is good for him to allow others to see the person that he is."

"Miss Granger deserves that too, I wish I had not been so harsh on her. She reminds me a great deal of myself at her age; I had temper to rival hers at least, and the willpower to match. She will do well."

"Yes, she most certainly will." Dumbledore relaxed in his armchair, letting his half-moon glasses slide gently down the bridge of his crooked nose. "Good night Minerva."

"Good night Albus, and thank you."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. After I got back from summer, I moved into the dorms at school and I have been horribly busy ever since. I am going to try to update as much as I can in the next two weeks until I go back to school. **

_Chapter 8. _ The next few days passed in relative peace between Hermione and Draco. Hermione suggested that they try getting to know each other a little better in order to understand one another's thoughts and therefore progress faster to releasing the spell. Draco had also discovered that he could inadvertently steal answers to questions in classes from Hermione on a regular basis. Hermione was never the wiser since their connection had progressed to the point that they were a regular running commentary and presence in each other's minds. This did not bother either of them much after a time, when they had become sufficiently resigned to the fact that the connection was there for good, or at least until a counter spell was found.

Hermione was bored. She had finished a Charms exam half an hour before the class was set to finish. Her mind wandered to the other day when she had broken the news that Ron was being transferred to Beauxbatons to Harry and Ginny, (Ron had conveniently forgotten to tell either of them). They had both taken it stoically and Hermione privately wondered whether either of them was secretly very unhappy about the development. After all, Ron living in Slytherin had been a rather horrible existence for the lot of them. Hermione hoped that Ron would have the time to clear his head and come down a few notches before he returned. Hermione, now she thought about it, remembered the fact that she used to have an enormous crush on Ron, all through their previous years actually, until she realized that the two for them together would mean disaster for all. Ron, it seemed, had realized this too, so they had remained close friends and nothing more.

**You liked WEASLEY?!!!!! **Hermione heard indignantly in her head, _oops she had let herself think things that she didn't want him to hear._

_Yes Malfoy, what's it to you?_

**Well…. Nothing, of course. Why would I care? ****Tell me the answer to question number 23, I missed it in your thoughts before. **_Why how dare you cheat off my thoughts? This is a test! You'd be expelled if they found out about this. Good gracious, haven't you a conscience at all?__**Well Granger**__**you seem to do a pretty good job of that for me so my conscience can have a nice rest, I've never used it much anyway. Now what's the answer?**_

_No I shall not tell you. Sod off. _

But Hermione's mind betrayed her when Draco mentioned the question and she briefly thought of the answer, giving the incorrigible teen a few desks away exactly what he wanted. **Why thank you Granger, I knew you'd come through for me. **

_Seriously Malfoy, shut up_. _I'm turning in my exam now. Good bye. _

**Though I do appreciate the narration on your life, I'll still be in your head so there's no use saying good bye, you can't escape me. As a matter of fact, you may never be able to! Doesn't that make you feel good?**

_I should think that thought would disgust you as much as it does me._**Disgust you? You hurt me Hermione,**_Don't call me that._**When did we get back to last names? I though we agreed to call each other by our first ones.**_That was before, Malfoy. _Hermione thought, as she handed in her exam and hurried out of the classroom. **Before what?**

_This. _

**Oh this. Well still, have you ever thought of what will happen if they don't find a way to take the spell off? I mean it could be disastrous…(**Hermione knew he was teasing at this point so she remained determinably silent), **I mean what if this is still here after we graduate. We might have to get married or something….** When he heard the ensuing explosion of anger in his head, Draco chuckled to himself, drawing some confused looks from the students still in the classroom around him. He took great pride in his ability to annoy Hermione. As matter of fact, he was currently not minding their connection at all, it made it all the more easy to ruffle her feathers AND he was getting better grades. He hardly even read his schoolbooks anymore, he just used Hermione. Thoughtfully, Draco wondered if he should feel guilty about this and quickly laughed at the idea.

(Well he is still a Slytherin isn't he? So we must cut him a little slack. Anyway… back to the story).

_MALFOY HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING SO UTTERLY REVOLTING? I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU FOR A BILLION GALLEONS!_

**How about two billion? **Asked the unperturbed boy._Not for anything! Never say that again! I… I just UGG!!!_Hermione fumed silently to herself as she made her way to Transfiguration, refusing to answer any of Malfoy's further taunts in her head. Harry caught up with her as she came to McGonagall's classroom.

"Hi Hermione, something wrong? You look…er… not pleased."

"Hi Harry, mmm it's nothing. I just wasn't pleased about my Charms test that's all, I had some trouble with um question 23."

"Hermione, how could you possible have had trouble with that? It was on Summoning and Banishing charms."

"Well it wasn't exactly the answer… it was more that my head kept telling me different things…"

Harry looked at her oddly for a moment before shrugging and leading the way into the classroom.

Hermione determinably glared at Draco as he came in about five minutes after her and Harry, she could have sworn he whispered, "It could happen you know" as he bumped into her on the way to his desk. Hermione shook her head, annoyed, and took her Transfiguration book out to glance over the chapter before the class began. Hearing laughter behind her, Hermione turned around to see a sight that might possibly have meant that the world had come to an end: Draco and Harry laughing together over something.

" I know, I know, I honestly can't understand it…" Harry was saying.

"Me either," Draco agreed, shaking his head. Then they both saw Hermione staring at them in shock.

"Whatever Potter," Draco said hastily, turning away clearing his throat, though his heart did not seem to be in it.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said at the same time, taking the desk next to Hermione to move away from Draco.

Hermione began to laugh at the sight of them, completely forgetting about her annoyance with Draco.

"You two are such hypocrites! Honestly…. boys."

**I am NOT getting along with Potter. **

_Yeah whatever, Malfoy, _Hermione smirked happily.

Harry glared at her out of the corner of his eye, as their headmistress came in and began the lesson.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be working on elemental forms of Transfiguration. Previously you have only been taught to transfigure pre-determined objects (the class looked at her in utter confusion except of course for Hermione who understood perfectly).

Elemental transfiguration requires you to imagine the object and produce it out of thin air. Now remember that there are certain things that cannot be created in this way, can anyone give me an example of this? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Food cannot be produced from thin air. It is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration which says that…."

"Yes yes, very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor.

**Could you possibly be more full of yourself Hermione?**

_At least I do the homework Malfoy, and don't call me Hermione. _

**I'm afraid I can't do that, you see then I would be doing what you wanted.**

_Hmm not very friendly are we?_

**Granger that smells of a Malfoyism. Am I influencing you? Gracious, we can't have the Gryffindor Princess turning into a conniving Slytherin can we?**

_You would do well to remember that you happen to be IN Gryffindor right now._

**Are you EVER not a know-it-all?**

_Yes, but only when I'm not around you, which seems to be all the time at the moment._

**Don't deny it, you can't resist my charms.**

_Hardly, _Hermione scoffed. Though for some reason she couldn't think a comeback. Hastily blocking out Malfoy's thoughts to her, she listening to what McGonagall was now saying.

"Please divide into partners and begin the incantation for creating toothpicks."

**What's the incantation?**

_I'm not telling you. Learn to pay attention._

**Fine.**

………………………………………………………………………………

_**Please?**_

_No._

_**PLEASE?**_

_You know, you COULD look it up in your book._

_**Oh… right. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**Granger. Granger? HELLOOOOO GRANGER? HERMIONE?!!! Oh come on, you can't ignore me forever. People will begin to think you've gone insane when they notice you scowling and muttering to yourself like that… like they are right now, actually.**

_Malfoy, I don't have the faintest idea WHY you find the need to exasperate me beyond compare, but I am currently busy and would appreciate it if you would leave me alone. _**Ahh you talked to me. I knew you would in the end. You see Granger; I am extremely bored and have no interest in taking part in anything that these Gryffindors seem to be doing. Honestly, how many games of chess can you play?**Hermione had to laugh. That last part of his mental sentence had sounded so much like her own thoughts about the activities of her friends that she began to wonder if she was having an affect on his mind more than their mental link.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an outburst on the other side of the room.

"Honestly, Potter! I don't CARE if you can castle on the other side too! My knight was about to take your bishop and I WON'T be deflected!"

_Well Malfoy, at least you and Harry are getting along. I'm so pleased you've made friends in our house. I knew you could put aside your differences…._

_**Shut up Granger.**_

"MALFOY! STOP CHEATING!" Said Ginny on the other side of the room.

"Now, now, Weasley, just because I'm a better chess player than your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to take offense."

"Malfoy I don't care how good a player you are, cheating is cheating."

"Hey, I'll have you know that Malfoys have been playing Wizard chess for many generations and not once have we been accused of cheating."

"OH would you SHUT UP about your heritage Malfoy! I don't give a damn and neither does anyone else in Gryffindor and honestly, I wouldn't think you'd be so proud of it after recent events!"

Hermione saw Draco's face darken at Ginny's words. She was secretly sorry that Ginny had said what she did, though she knew Draco deserved it. Her redheaded friend had a habit of putting her finger on the very thing that angered a person most of all. If it hadn't been for her many charms, Hermione often wondered how Harry and Ginny's relationship would have progressed well at all. As it was, there had never been a happier couple at Hogwarts. Hermione was secretly a little jealous sometimes…. Though she really was happy with her studies and life despite her one SLIGHT problem of…. **Feeling sentimental are we Granger?**

Hermione tutted in an annoyed fashion. _Yes Malfoy, simply wishing you could keep up a civilized conversation with my friends. I mean I know for a fact, you TOLD me, that you weren't proud of your family so WHY on earth brag about them?__**Don't preach about things you know nothing of and I would thank you to remember that a particular conversation we had on the first day back, Never Happened. Are we clear?**_

Hermione watched as the blonde teen's face grew angrier as his thoughts were appearing in her mind. Ginny looked between them in bewilderment at the fierce stares they were exchanging.

"You don't have to be angry Hermione? HE didn't say anything insulting to me after all, in fact I was rather shocked!" Ginny said hurriedly, looking between them.

_Why refuse to accept that you're changing Malfoy? Why not let go of the bad memories and move forward into a happier life? I know I'm right… Draco, you need to let it go. The things your father did were not your fault. At least think about it._

_**It's not that simple Hermione. Just stay out of it. As soon as we get this spell removed you can stop hearing each other's stupid thoughts and we can move on with our lives in peace.**_

With that, he nodded to Ginny and Harry and left the room.

Ginny was looking with narrowed eyes at Hermione.

"Did you hear ANYTHING I was saying to you Hermione?" She said as soon as Draco was gone.

"About him not insulting you? Yeah I heard that," replied Hermione heavily, looking towards the portrait hole where Draco had just disappeared.

"What's going on Hermione? You've got that look you get when you've just lost an argument with someone… but you haven't said two words in quite a while…. WAIT!" Ginny suddenly looked as if she'd had the epiphany of the century. "Is there… Is there…. No, never mind. That's stupid." And the redhead lapsed into silence.

"Sorry Ginny, I'm just a bit… preoccupied today."

Ginny continued to look worriedly at her friend, who wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention, before finally giving up, shrugging at Harry (who had become absorbed in polishing his Firebolt and wasn't displaying the slightest bit of interest whatsoever in the proceedings) and picking up a book.

Hermione was still looking somberly towards the door and trying to keep up with what Ginny had been saying while internally yell for Draco to listen to her, to which he wasn't responding.

_Well fine Malfoy, _she finally said, furious. _Be stubborn and stupid all you like, I know if you would just calm down and let yourself stop feeling guilty about everything, you'd be fine but obviously you aren't going to do that… _No response… _You know what? I give up. I'm not trying to help you anymore. You can wallow in your despair all you like. I was just trying to be your friend and help you but obviously you want to just be alone. But Malfoy, pushing everyone away won't fix your past you know. Just remember that._

There was no response inside Hermione's head but she could feel emotions other than anger coming from the other teen now. Surprise, slight embarrassment and even a little respect were what she could glean from his tangle of thoughts that seemed to press in on her skull. Smiling slightly, Hermione thought that perhaps she had made some sort of an impact on his steadfast refusal to accept his past.

**Don't be so smug Granger. My thoughts haven't changed remotely. **

_Ah but you aren't mad at me anymore. I must have don't something right._

**Remember that sentence the next time the next time you tell me to stop bugging you, **was the sarcastic response.

_Oh bugger off Malfoy. Can't you accept a little help from a friend every once in a while?_

**We're friends? **Said Draco thoughtfully. Hermione could sense that he wasn't altogether unhappy with the realization.

_Yes I do suppose we are. After all you can't go around with someone's thoughts in your head and not form some sort of friendship, however odd of one it may be. And anyway, it isn't like you really hang around with any of those Death Eater blokes anymore… or Pansy Parkinson, do you?_

**Hey, Pansy never wanted to be a Death Eater and she never became one. I see her every summer; she's like a sister to me. **

_Well why was she so horrible to everyone then?_

**Why do you think? Same reason I was.**

_Oh._ Was Hermione's only reply.

**For what it's worth Hermione, I'm sorry about all that. I never really… er… meant to hurt you. I just did what my family taught me to do. **

_Right, um thanks Draco. Ha, see I knew you were ready to think about the past! It just too a little prodding!_

**I never said that Granger. Merlin, you're annoying!**

_Oh well, I wouldn't be the top of the class if I wasn't persistent. _Hermione said ironically. She always had to have the last word, even if it was in her own head.


End file.
